


Orion's Son

by dangermouses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangermouses/pseuds/dangermouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as my writing a random thing inspired by how I can always see Orion from my room at home, and sort of turned into a Supernatural drabble along the way… because Mary always said angels were watching over Dean, but maybe his angel would tell it differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion's Son

When you were small, you were scared of the dark.

Your daddy used to come tuck you in, and he would sit on the floor beside the bed and pillow his head against the mattress - he'd look up at you like some big dumb dog, and smile until you stopped looking at shadows and looked down at him. Then he would tell you that it was okay, that you were smart for being scared.

"Being afraid is a survival instinct, kid. You can't see in the dark, can’t look for threats or danger, so your mind makes all sorts of chemicals so that your body will react faster, in case there is something."

It didn't make you less scared, that. You'd curl your little hands into fists, gripping the edge of the thin motel blanket, but before your eyes could move from his face, he'd go on. Voice like a light, drawing your eyes and attention. You loved his voice, just like I did.

"But what you need to remember, baby, is that no matter what, we’re here, okay? No matter what is or isn't in here, out there, anywhere - no matter what, we're here and we're gonna look after you. Nothing bad is ever gonna happen to you, while we're here.’

Your eyes would flick around his, looking for some hint of doubt, any little sign he was lying - he just looked back at you, solid and present as nothing else in your life. Our life. You'd nod and snuggle back into the pillow, into a patch of moonlight that had lanced through the window.

Your daddy would just get to his feet and smile down at you; it was a rare one, that smile, like nothing bad had ever happened to him, like he was a kid again himself and had nothing to hide, or mourn, or fight. He only smiled that way for you, you know, because he loved you, more than anything.

He would kiss your forehead, and let you sleep, maybe hum a few bars of a song to you if you were restless. I don't know what song - he never told me.

I am sorry, my own, that you don't remember much of your daddy. I am sorry that he was taken away, by something in the dark, and that I couldn't save both of you. I am sorry that I don't know the name of the song, that I don't know how to drive this car.

But look up.

See those three stars? Follow my hand. There. Three stars in a row, lined up. Imagine that is a belt - now follow my hand up. Do you see those two stars, just on an angle to each other? Imagine those are shoulders, broad enough to bear the world. Below are two more stars - yes, there - and those are his feet, planted wide and secure. You can see his arm raised to fight there, and there holding a shield to protect.

Can you imagine it, now? If you are ever scared or lonely, or feel sad or lost, then you can do as I do. Look up at those stars, and remember your daddy. Remember that he watches over us, as he always did. He can’t protect our bodies any longer, but by looking at those stars, I put his name over my heart and he protects it. Just as your daddy protects your heart, too.

Go to sleep, my own. We will go to your uncle's house in the morning.

What?

Oh - that constellation is called the Hunter, of course.


End file.
